weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
1. Lockvogel - Sacred Banquet
Lockvogel - Sacred Banquet is the first episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Overview Machiru and Akiko investigate the actions of a group of assassins. Aya, Omi, Ken and Yohji work at a flower shop before meeting them at a snow lodge. Characters focused on * Machiru * Aya * Ken * Omi * Yohji Rest of Cast in Episode 1 * Momoe * Ouka * Machiru's Friend Mid-Episode Scene Character * Aya Summary A young woman watches as her boyfriend is killed by an out of control van where the occupants have been murdered by masked assassins. In their hideout they receive an update, their job was not just to kill the men, they had to recover the disc one had. An assassin recalls the girl at the scene. The flower store is open with Aya, Ken, Omi and Yohji trying to work with all the girls abound them. Omi notices Michiru and her friend, and hears about the loss of her boyfriend. The girls are aghast at being referred to as nuisances but Aya notices the person in the car watching them. From Manx and Persia, they receive a mission concerning a group of assassins called “the Scalps” professional killers trained by armies all over the world, Manx asks if they’re all in. In the library, Machiru envisions Masato on her laptop screen and she begins crying. She searches the news for the journalists killed, and the Toho daily newspaper political reporters. Spooked by hearing something, she runs before being caught by someone with glasses who at first she thinks is Masato. In a café they discuss and think the victims were killed since they knew a secret, and running from someone because of it. Akiko raises the topic of a disc and for the sake of justice for her boyfriend, he encourages her to find out by finding such an object. Machiru replies she'll find the disc alone, he says they might be in danger and taking her hand he says together. As they leave, Yoji is seen outside. Back at her place, Machiru contemplates the disc she has, four men were killed and she has to know why. The doorbell rings and Akiko turns up at hers to help her, he has a friend who works at the paper, he has their schedules, and is looking into the department of energy. Machiru receives a letter stating if she wants to learn more about the incident come to the lodge on takegome mount to learn the truth. She shows Akiko the letter and thinks she should go, she's not scared and wants to learn the truth. They drive to the log cabin, and he says to wait since they have no idea who sent them that note. Omi is there are invites Michiru and Akiko for dinner. Regarding the letter, Yohji says to Ken that this isn’t the note he was meant to deliver for me, to which Ken replies he’s not responsible for Yohji’s love letters. Key events Episode 1 Images Episode 1 - 1.png Episode 1 - 2.png Episode 1 - 3.png Episode 1 - 4.png Episode 1 - 5.png Episode 1 - 6.png Episode 1 - 7.png Episode 1 - 06.png Episode 1 - 07.png Episode 1 - 08.png Episode 1 - 09.png WK Episode 1 - 001.png WK Episode 1 - 002.png WK Episode 1 - 003.png WK Episode 1 - 004.png WK Episode 1 - 005.png WK Episode 1 - 007.png WK Episode 1 - 008.png WK Episode 1 - 009.png WK Episode 1 - 010.png WK Episode 1 - 011.png WK Episode 1 - 012.png WK Episode 1 - 013.png WK Episode 1 - 014.png WK Episode 1 - 015.png WK Episode 1 - 016.png WK Episode 1 - 017.png WK Episode 1 - 018.png WK Episode 1 - 019.png WK Episode 1 - 020.png WK Episode 1 - 021.png WK Episode 1 - 022.png WK Episode 1 - 023.png WK Episode 1 - 024.png WK Episode 1 - 025.png WK Episode 1 - 026.png WK Episode 1 - 027.png WK Episode 1 - 028.png WK Episode 1 - 029.png WK Episode 1 - 030.png WK Episode 1 - 031.png WK Episode 1 - 032.png WK Episode 1 - 033.png WK Episode 1 - 034.png WK Episode 1 - 035.png WK Episode 1 - 036.png WK Episode 1 - 037.png WK Episode 1 - 039.png WK Episode 1 - 040.png WK Episode 1 - 041.png WK Episode 1 - 042.png WK Episode 1 - 043.png WK Episode 1 - 044.png WK Episode 1 - 045.png WK Episode 1 - 046.png WK Episode 1 - 047.png WK Episode 1 - 048.png WK Episode 1 - 049.png WK Episode 1 - 050.png WK Episode 1 - 051.png Episode 1 - 8.png Episode 1 - 01.png Episode 1 - 02.png Episode 1 - 03.png Episode 1 - 04.png Episode 1 - 05.png WK Episode 1 - 052.png WK Episode 1 - 053.png WK Episode 1 - 054.png WK Episode 1 - 055.png WK Episode 1 - 056.png WK Episode 1 - 057.png WK Episode 1 - 058.png WK Episode 1 - 059.png WK Episode 1 - 060.png WK Episode 1 - 061.png WK Episode 1 - 062.png WK Episode 1 - 063.png WK Episode 1 - 064.png WK Episode 1 - 065.png WK Episode 1 - 066.png WK Episode 1 - 067.png WK Episode 1 - 068.png WK Episode 1 - 069.png WK Episode 1 - 070.png WK Episode 1 - 071.png WK Episode 1 - 072.png WK Episode 1 - 073.png WK Episode 1 - 074.png WK Episode 1 - 075.png WK Episode 1 - 076.png WK Episode 1 - 077.png WK Episode 1 - 078.png WK Episode 1 - 079.png WK Episode 1 - 080.png WK Episode 1 - 081.png WK Episode 1 - 082.png WK Episode 1 - 083.png WK Episode 1 - 084.png WK Episode 1 - 085.png WK Episode 1 - 086.png WK Episode 1 - 087.png WK Episode 1 - 088.png WK Episode 1 - 089.png WK Episode 1 - 090.png WK Episode 1 - 091.png WK Episode 1 - 092.png WK Episode 1 - 093.png WK Episode 1 - 094.png WK Episode 1 - 095.png WK Episode 1 - 096.png WK Episode 1 - 097.png WK Episode 1 - 098.png WK Episode 1 - 098.png WK Episode 1 - 099.png WK Episode 1 - 100.png WK Episode 1 - 101.png WK Episode 1 - 102.png WK Episode 1 - 103.png WK Episode 1 - 104.png WK Episode 1 - 105.png WK Episode 1 - 106.png WK Episode 1 - 107.png WK Episode 1 - 108.png WK Episode 1 - 109.png WK Episode 1 - 110.png WK Episode 1 - 111.png WK Episode 1 - 112.png WK Episode 1 - 113.png WK Episode 1 - 114.png WK Episode 1 - 115.png WK Episode 1 - 116.png WK Episode 1 - 117.png WK Episode 1 - 118.png WK Episode 1 - 119.png WK Episode 1 - 120.png WK Episode 1 - 121.png WK Episode 1 - 122.png WK Episode 1 - 123.png Navigation Category:Anime